


梦中人

by lwfkych



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M, erotic asphyxiation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwfkych/pseuds/lwfkych
Summary: 熟人419
Relationships: Matoba Seiji/Natori Shuuichi
Kudos: 6





	梦中人

**Author's Note:**

> 梦中人 一分钟抱紧 接十分钟的吻

“你知道，没有你之前所给予的一切帮助，我也不会有任何事。”  
的场陈述的是事实，他知道名取的除妖实力有很大的进步。但他不会和名取一直待在一起，总会有照顾不到的地方，而以对方的身份掺进这些事情，稍有不慎便会招惹祸患，没必要以身犯险。但看对方的反应，刚才那句话就像他以前对名取说过的所有话一般，并没有达到他想要的效果。  
对方倒是没有像几年前一般立即发作，他正想着如何更加准确地表达自己的意思，后背便撞在了墙上，发出一声闷响。名取乱糟糟的头发蹭着他的脸，感觉像他不久前摸过的一只野猫的毛……也许对方的牙齿也和它一样锋利，的场静司在身前的人短暂啃咬他的嘴唇后愣了几秒，嘴里是蔓延开的一点血腥味。他没来由地想起从前和名取相处的日子，对方极其容易因为他的话发脾气，也许当时名取也想这样咬他，只不过肯定不是在嘴唇。  
  
不要过多暴露自己的真实情绪，这是演艺事业送给名取周一的忠告。但这句箴言在的场静司面前毫无效力，对方总有能力打破他的所有预设。他想起对方至今还未见识到自己受人称道的，所谓闪耀的明星气质，管它是什么，现在他只觉得自己刚才做的事足以引发对面的人再爆发一串他以前经常为之气恼的明朗笑声。和的场静司说话经常让他有一种一拳打在棉花上的绵软无力感，就像刚才，他当然知道的场说的是实话，可是难道这句话值得的场静司屈尊亲自告诉他。他的情绪、他的行为代表的意思是什么，对方也许知道了但没有回应，也许根本没有意识到，这两种情况指向的都是令他失望的谜底。  
但是现在的场静司在亲他，温和的、绵长的、湿漉漉的亲吻，像羊羔的舔舐。面前的男人在他回过神来想要后退之前伸手捧住了他的脸。的场静司竟然在亲他，这比梦还要离奇，不过在几分钟之前撞上对方嘴唇的人好像没资格说对方的行为有多不合理。在被掠夺呼吸的漫长过程后，他向后撤开一步，嘴角流下一丝亮晶晶的涎液，的场凑过来舔掉，手指微微用力捏住他的下巴。呼出的气息落在他的脸上，在两人之间的逼仄空间里短暂停留。靠的太近对方的脸反而不甚清晰，像他曾在河边望见的浅滩上的模糊背影。当时他想了什么，“我无法跟他看相同的世界，我们所要走的路不同”，在这样的场景下看来有种预想落空的好笑，好像那真实的失望只是无谓的惆怅，作了点头之交的预言又凑上去亲吻对方。可是遵从内心意愿做事总是人更喜欢的行为方式，即使有时和趋利避害的本能相冲突，名取这样安慰自己。  
的场静司伸手摘下了他的眼镜，金属边框因为贴着肌肤而温热着，被对方放在一旁的桌子上。透过玻璃能更清楚地看见妖怪，对他看清面前的人却没有任何帮助。而摘下眼镜让他有一种下意识的不安感，即使亲吻的时候紧密相贴的身躯已经显示了之后的梦境该是怎样的情形。  
“你看得清我。”  
的场静司在他耳边低语，仿佛对他刚才心中所想洞若观火。他的心猛地颤抖了一下，下意识地开口反驳道，“不，我看不清”，后半句被堵在唇舌之间。如果先前有人告诉他，他会和的场静司做这种事，即使是在一小时前，也会被名取建议上医院检查以免延误病情。可现在看来这就是明明白白的事实。谁会和不喜欢的人上床？可是性本身又能有多少意义？和的场静司，自己的旧日朋友，不，或许仅仅是旧识做这种事，想着不可思议，真正实践的时候却仿佛再正常不过。脱掉衣服和摘下眼镜一样简单，他伸出手，握住对方腿间赤裸坦白的欲望，分明感受到自己的颤抖。他的眼睛被面前的人占满了，连着心也是，鼓胀的情绪随心脏跳动，顺着血液流遍全身。对方泌出汗珠的额头，闪着一点亮光的眼睛，善于亲吻的嘴唇，以及修长有力的手指，这一切都熟悉又陌生。当身体和气息交缠在一起，他们倒仿佛真是一对亲密爱侣。  
但就像名取说过的，他看不清。他不了解的场静司，以前是这样，现在也是这样。在这样的情况下，很多他的行为都像是对彼此之间关系的试探，抢走的场家的除妖生意，撕掉对方寄给夏目的信，情急之下找对方帮忙，再比如现在。对方却对这些都一如既往地照单全收，这早就超出了普通朋友的边界。就是这一点莫名其妙的，没有给予给任何人的包容让他辗转反侧。  
夏天的雨来得快而猛烈，名取周一听到模糊的雨声，这种若有若无的感觉比任何东西都让他厌烦。他庆幸几秒前灯被关上，黑暗像烟雾一般吞没了面前人的脸。  
被进入的时候他的腿下意识地夹紧了，身上人轻微的笑声响起，像鸟掠过湖面轻巧的一点。“放松”，的场静司这样说道，声音是少有的急促，呼吸是滚烫的，烧灼着他的皮肤。他想回嘴，开口却只有听来觉得难堪的呻吟。的场像让他坠在河里，在摇晃的水流里溺亡，他的思路被对方持续的动作撞得支离破碎。“你倒是很有经验，”他忍不住出言讥讽，“无师自通？”他的手攀住身上人光裸的肩膊，想起自己有段时间没有剪指甲，大概会留下些伤痕。  
  
的场静司看着面前的人，名取周一有些时候会显露出他极其任性的一面，就像现在，闭着眼咬着嘴唇，明明一开始是他先亲上来的。虽然如此，他依旧感觉到心底暗自流淌的一股情感，像往常直接或间接面对名取的每一次。人和人之间的关系是多么虚无缥缈转瞬即逝的存在，感情比任何事物都更变化多端。没有能力做到的承诺本来就不该开口，有些东西自他降临的那一刻起便注定和他没有缘分。  
但是怎么会有人拒绝黑夜里的星星呢？即使那人自认是太阳，实质也不过是一支注定要烧尽的蜡烛，每多燃烧一分，便多一分后来颓势的预兆。这也是为什么，他不能对名取的亲吻装作若无其事，轻飘飘地让对方顺利逃跑。对方这几年的变化是那么显而易见，可是性格里的一部分却异常稳定，仿佛给他的一分安慰。他伸手将对方被汗水粘在面颊的发丝拨到耳后，短暂地凝望着那张脸，还是那样的温柔、敏感而赤诚。  
“没必要说这种话，”如果你觉得这些话会激怒我，没必要试探我。的场的手覆在对方的脖颈上，感受到对方的血管在跳动，和心跳一般难以掩饰。  
  
名取睁开眼，他对上的场的眼睛。对方蒙住右眼的纸带不知道什么时候被他扯开了，当那可怖的伤疤再一次完整地呈现在他面前时，他只是哑然无言。他的旧友有一些足够被他人称作恶劣的行径，他的旧友可以不带情感地对待任何人，虚与委蛇的利益伙伴，假意臣服虎视眈眈的对手，冷静克制的家族成员，甚至对的场自己。但为什么没有这样对待他呢？换一个思路揭开的谜底截然不同，他想要的答案只是仿佛清楚明白。这还不够。他握住对方还覆在他脖颈一侧的手，他想要更多。他按着的场的指节向下，仿佛触到了肌肤下汩汩流动的鲜血，这是他最脆弱的一部分，对方注视着他的动作。如果这只是一场梦的话，那就按他的心愿来吧。  
的场静司收紧手指，同时进入他的身体。名取的喉咙里发出被压制的低哑呻吟，仿佛带了泣音。伴随着缺氧的是大脑的突然空白，他什么都不再，也不能去想，只去承受身上的人一次又一次的入侵。性有多大的意义他不知道，的场静司本身已经足够有意义。被剥下所有屏障地呈现在这个人面前听起来是荒唐的、难堪的，可是当最赤裸原始的欲望像张网将他罩住时，他感到的不只是深入骨髓的快感。  
人应当有做梦的权利，人应当有幻想被爱的自由。  
  
密密的汗珠顺着名取肌肤的纹理流淌，的场顶撞的动作随着怀里的人身体颤抖愈发猛烈而柔和下来。他松开握住名取脖颈的手，俯下身去亲吻他，手指没进对方的发丝间。名取无意中含住了一缕他的头发，嘴里发出迷迷糊糊的哼唧声，像是某种告饶。的场笑了笑，对方只有在意识模糊的时候才会这样软下态度和他说话。面前的人嘴唇呈现出不自然的红，像玫瑰开到颓靡，显示出一片潦倒之势，衬得脖子上留下的那道痕迹愈发刺眼。的场在一开始亲他的脸时发现他右眼的眼角不知什么时候长了一道皱纹，细小的像未激起便漾开的涟漪，现在他伸手去摸，却什么都感觉不到，那实在太过微小。就像从他们第一次见面到现在，几年的时光如河流一般匆匆流过，只有这么一点细微的痕迹。他想自己也许知道对方今晚这样要求的原因，他喜欢名取对他任性，这意味着他对于他而言是不一样的。的场看着名取，壁虎从他覆在对方肌肤上的指尖下爬过去。  
  
没有任何征兆的，一滴水落在名取脸上，不知道是汗水还是别的什么。他睁开眼睛，黑暗里只听到暴雨倾泻。倏忽间，闪电霹雳，一道白光在的场脸上转瞬即逝。名取沉默了一两秒，想开口，不知道说什么，喉咙也疼。屋外的雨气势凶猛，仿佛涤荡天地。可是他知道，等雨停了，水汽蒸发，一点痕迹都不会留下。  
他撑起身子，伸手搂住的场静司的脖颈。短暂的肌肤相贴后，他松开手，没有落在预想的柔软织物里，的场静司手垫在他背后，稳稳地接住了他。

The end.


End file.
